Legions
by duplolegos
Summary: Alfred is used to the battlefield, and being general to a large legion he’s seen a lot of battle. But when the Roman Republic is threatened by murmurs of uprising the renowned General is stationed not on the battlefield but in the heart of Rome to protect a certain man on The Senate who goes by the name of Arthur.


_Smile and Wave_

Cerulean eyes scanned the large crowd. They were all chanting the same thing _Io Triumphe! Alfred!_

 _Smile and Wave_

Alfred closed his eyes with a small cringe. The legion he had been leading were ordered to return from their post due to complications with the Republic. Mentions of an uprising had been floating around his legion for some time and finally the leaders had decided to pull back and reform at Rome.

A large laurel sat upon Alfred's head, the chariot he rode composed of four white horses. His army marched tall and proud in front of him as they rode slowly through the streets towards the temple of Jupiter, showing off the spoils of their latest victory and captured slaves. Upon Alfred's return they had decided to celebrate his latest triumph in war with celebratory regalia.

Alfred had always had a certain military prowess, growing up stronger and larger than most. When he first entered the army of the great Roman Republic it didn't take long for him to reach a higher status of rank than most could ever dream at his age.

Despite this great Roman achievement he was receiving, Alfred still couldn't help but think of the underlying reason they had really been called back. Wars were still needed to be won and yet they were back in Rome for feasting and games. It made him sick, being recognized for his achievements for the Republic although nice, weren't what he first joined the legion for.

The chariot slowed to a full stop in front of the Capitolinus temple, the senate which had led the way began to file in rows of two up the steps before turning to face him. Alfred gave a slow scan of each man, his eyes straying a little longer on a man shorter than the rest, his face set in a seemingly permanent frown despite everyone else's smiles of victory. Alfred briefly wondered if the man, despite his angry demeanor, would be around for the great party afterwards.

With heavy steps Alfred began to walk up the steps to the temple, leading two white oxen as sacrifice to the great God of War Jupiter as an offering that had been parading around with he and his legion the past three days of slow parading which is custom to the Triumph.

Clouds of incense accompanied by joyful music followed Alfred as he walked inside, the proceedings long and drawn out as he gave thanks for all his spoils and gave tokens of war.

After hours spent inside the temple with a few of his lower classed generals, the celebration commenced.

Alfred was sitting at one of the elite tables, his soldiers congratulating him as they walked by. With one hand around a large mug filled with ambrosia-like ale he let out a joyous laugh. It had been sometime since the man had truly felt relaxed and even with the pressing matters of the uprising on his mind he shoved it aside to give in to the celebrations of triumph.

"I need a good fuck after this."

Alfred barely bat an eye at his crude mouthed friend, not bothering to respond but with a nod as he scanned the crowd for his own 'fuck'. The profanity of the other man, though Alfred wouldn't admit it, had rubbed off on him and now he found himself using language he had only considered deemed appropriate to explain a woman's body during intercourse or when religion was involved. A smile split his lips as he caught sight of a dirty blonde mop of hair that he remembered from the ceremony and he stood with a bone popping stretch.

"You have fun with that Romano, I'll see you during the games tomorrow."

Romano followed Alfred's gaze, a few choice words at the tip of his tongue at his friend's abrupt need to leave him so suddenly when he pinned down the man Alfred was staring down so intently with his own look, "Ah, good man, have fun with your own fuck and if you see anyone I'd enjoy send them my way, I want to be fully satisfied before we're sent back out."

Alfred only held up a hand as he walked away, ignoring Romano's uproarious laughter. Sliding into the wooden seat he plastered on an inviting smile, "Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but notice you staring very intently at the dancers," His fingers drummed to the mellifluous notes of the cithara, his own tone holding a honeyed edge to it, "would you care to dance?"

The man, previously facing away from him now turned, "You want me to dance with you?"

Alfred had seen his features before, passing by him on the steps. Though he didn't fully realize how handsome the other truly was. Deep set eyes gazed back at him questioningly, the color of them so rich and green Alfred felt pinned to the spot. His skin, though slightly sunkissed, was much paler than any he had seen and unblemished. Alfred knew this man had never faced any physical hardships before and he instantly wanted to hold him closer to his chest and keep it that way.

"Of course, is that a problem? You seem rather lonely"

That must've been the wrong words, the man scrunched his face in distaste. Brows bushier than most set his eyes into a deep frown, his lips downturned as well, "I'm most certainly not lonely, it's been a long couple of days preparing for this Triumph and I haven't found much rest even before this stressful cause for celebration."

Alfred held up his hands in surrender, waiting for the blonde to cut off his head with the piercing look he was giving him. "Alright Alright! You're not lonely just a little unsocial. I'm sorry that was a little crass of me.. I'm Alfred by the way," Alfred deemed everything well once more and gave the man a flirtatious wink, using his elbow to support his weight as he leaned against the table, "The celebration really is unnecessary don't you think? Though I will admit the chance to be away from so many testosterone laden men that haven't showered in weeks is a nice change."

The man smiled at that, shaking his head with a chuckle and taking a sip from the mug in front of him. "I know your name, Alfred of the Legio IX Hispana and king for a day as we celebrate your Triumph in war," Arthur seemed almost bitter as he stated Alfred's name and legion, casting the man a glance before focusing back on his drink, "I'm Arthur, and I agree, though my issue is dealing with a bunch of wrinkly old men who think too highly of themselves and fight like no tomorrow when the public isn't around to see."

Alfred couldn't help but let out a boisterous laugh, shaking his head at the thought, "You're on the senate right? I remember seeing you before I went inside Jupiter's temple.. you looked so angry like a little angry lion cub."

Rolling his eyes Arthur playfully shoved Alfred a little harder than necessary, smiling satisfactorily when Alfred fell onto the ground with a loud groan. Using the toe of his sandal he kicked Alfred's leg, raising his brow when the other's eyes met his own and signaled to get up.

"You asked me to dance, correct? What are you doing on the ground if you want to dance." Tugging his toga down Arthur stood, moving towards the crowd of bodies and humming a makeshift melody to the instruments. Alfred took no time in scrambling up, for once his movements less than graceful as he stumbled to press against Arthur's warm back.

He didn't notice before how shorter the other was compared to him and he smiled at his ability to rest his chin on Arthur's head as they danced to the music. The relaxed feeling Alfred had previously felt now grew and the feeling of Arthur in his arms while surrounded by his men as they celebrated their lives and victory stirred a feeling of contentment he hadn't felt since moving up in the legion.

The night went on that way, filled with laughs and games. Alfred stayed glued to Arthur's side all night and even offered to walk with him to his home when Arthur decided it was time to end the day. With an arm over his lithe shoulder in a comforting embrace they walked the whole way as such.

"I would ask if I could see you tomorrow, but I have no idea what the future holds and whether or not I'll see you for awhile after this," Alfred spoke softly, holding onto Arthur's hand with his own as Arthur stood on the steps to enter his home.

"I know, but I won't ever forget the fun we had tonight and I thank you for showing me that despite everything going on there's still time to relax," Arthur was finally the same height as Alfred, and wasted no time in leaning in. Pressing a kiss on Alfred's cheek the blue eyed man wasted no time in turning his head, greedily pulling the other's lips to his own. The kiss may have lasted a minute and led to both men breathing heavily but it still felt as if it had only lasted a second.

The two gazed at each other, blue meeting green in a standoff to see who would pull away first. With a squeeze of Arthur's hip from an arm Alfred had managed to snake around his waist during their kiss he finally moved away. Giving the other man a small smile as he turned back towards the party.

"Goodnight Alfred, if the gods will have it I'll see you again."

"You too Arthur, until we meet again."

* * *

 **AN:** Ok, so I don't have a beta and I would 100% love one so if you're reading this and you beta stories hit me up.

Also, I'm playing with like three different ways this story will end and while there will be steamy bits this story won't be 100% love and sex. I'm doing my research of the Roman Republic for this story so I'm very much going to include it.. if you see any issues with it though please let me know and if you know a lot also let me know! I'd love to get some info from people about the Roman period to make this story accurate.


End file.
